


Trapped In Yearning

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Bittersweet Ending, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Creampie, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Doggy Style, First Time, Hogwarts, M/M, Messy, Mutual Non-Con, No Tentacle Sex, Pining, Plants, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Sex, Vines, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During the end of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric encounter an unusual obstacle together.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Trapped In Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



*

It's late.

Through the opened and ornate-glass window archways, the moon hangs low over Hogwarts Castle.

Harry groans internally. He would very much like the taste of bitter and _magically enchanted_ _worms_ out of his mouth.

Fred and George had their opportunity to prank him at supper, cackling in the Great Hall along with Lee when an unsuspecting Harry took a bite of his innocent-looking pasty. Warm and crusty and full of meat. He spat it out all over himself, turning red with humiliation and glaring when Fred rejoiced about their newest invention. _It'll go away in an hour_ , George assured Harry.

By then, the library will close. He's never even seen a real library before escaping the Dursleys. The halls and antechambers are structured like a cathedral. Long, labyrinthine paths carpeted in wine-red to different tables and rooms and bookstacks.

Chandeliers gleam above their heads, dimming with every passing moment. A magnificently bejeweled tome flies gently past.

Harry suppresses a yawn. Madam Irma Pince narrows her eyes from across the librarian's desk — but instead of bothering him, she rushes to another bookstack to heckle a seventh-year Ravenclaw giggling shyly with a tall, pretty Beauxbatons student.

_Daft._

He's about to give up reviewing Advanced Stunning Spellwork until Cedric Diggory appears beside him, his arms folding.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Harry mumbles, looking up from his page.

Cedric's dark hair seems honey-golden through the lamplight. He's the kind of naturally handsome and impressive person that makes witches and wizards fall over themselves, and Harry rather enjoys being grounded. He's not interested.

He's _not._

"Put your name in the Goblet of Fire," Cedric answers, his soft and pink mouth quirking up.

Bugger, Harry's mind supplies unhelpfully.

No, _no_ — he does not fancy Cedric _bloody_ Diggory like every other twit.

"What spell did you use?"

"None," Harry says monotonously. "There's no spell because I _didn't_. Someone else had to have put my name in." He's not reassured by the growing, little half-smile on Cedric's expression. "I don't understand why nobody believes me. You clearly don't either. I told all of this to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall over and over _and now_ —"

Cedric interrupts, lifting his hands in surrender, "Alright, _sorry_. Sorry. I know you told me before. I thought maybe there was something I missed." He gazes over a young, pinch-faced Harry in curiosity. "Who would do something like that?"

Harry shrugs. "I dunno."

A quiet and amused chuckle drifts from Cedric's lips.

"Potter, you're not making this easy for me," he says, smiling wider. Harry's own lips perk up.

Silence hangs between them.

"… How do you think I feel?" Harry whispers, closing his spellbook.

"Rubbish, I expect." Cedric nods, shuffling his feet and looking down. When he finally meets Harry's bright green eyes, Harry feels his heart rabbiting. "They said the Maze is going to be larger than the entire Quiddich field. Full of beasts and deadly curses."

Harry grimaces. "This is _mad."_

"Madder than real life dragons hunting us down in the First Task?" Cedric asks him as if disbelieving. He furrows those bushy-dark brows.

_Handsome._

_Handsome, courageous, kind, sincere_ — Cedric is the true embodiment of a hero.

He should be the one leading Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's mood dampens.

"Your priorities are shambles."

"We don't know what's in there, Cedric…"

"Aye," Cedric says pleasantly, gripping onto Harry's shoulder. "It's a good thing we're the Triwizard Champions then."

A thrum of heat cradles into the base of Harry's throat. His face flushes.

One of Cedric's friends — a Hufflepuff, of course — peeks around the corner. They gesture frantically to Cedric turning his head away and deliberately ignore Harry. Cedric sighs, turning back and giving a wide-eyed Harry an apologetic look.

His soft, pink mouth parts.

"I better go," Cedric breathes. His hand flexes down, squeezing the top of Harry's left shoulder until Harry swears he can feel _Cedric_ himself through the barrier of uniform-fabric. His head suddenly going light. "Good luck out there, Potter."

He's vanished before Harry can think to inhale.

"Cheers," Harry says gloomily, exhaling and dragging a hand over his scar.

_Bugger._

*

It's a race against time. 

For all of them.

One of the Champions will win the Triwizard Tournament by being the first to discover the Cup.

Nine or ten metres of dark, impenetrable maze-hedge blocks Harry. It tricks him and turns him round in circles. He mutters the _Point Me_ incantation to lead him on. It feels like he's been walking for hours as the vibrant colors of sunset dull away.

Harry thought he spotted a miserable-faced Krum bolt up ahead. Krum's wand held high.

A shriek rings through the air.

_Fleur!_

Harry's pulse quickens.

What sounds like Cedric howls out in pain and thrashing. He's much closer.

Harry takes off, running into the endless darkness and assuming it's the Blasted-Ended Skrewts again. They could burn a hole straight through you if they felt like it. Cedric fled earlier with his bright yellow sleeve visibly smoking.

Through his wand's light, Harry can see Cedric in front of him.

The other boy lies on the ground, restrained by what appears to be multitudes and multitudes of hedge-vines. Slimy and slithering, and a green so incomprehensible that Harry's eyes mistaken them as black.

_"Baubillious!"_

Harry casts out brilliantly hot, white sparks. The vines wriggle as if panicked and separate from Cedric's limbs. Cedric moans helpless and high-pitched. All of his yellow-and-black uniform torn up, revealing slits of pale, muscular flesh underneath.

"Potter, no…" Cedric whines out.

Two of the vines lurch for Harry's ankles, winding and dragging him down.

Harry yelps, falling onto his stomach hard enough to rattle his teeth and letting go of his wand. The tip dims into a glowing luminescence. He knuckles at one of the vines feeling like a living, _powerful_ muscle clamping down, and then jerks back as another new vine sways into Harry's astonished face. It unfurls like a blossom, tinged in greens and golds.

"No…"

Cedric's voice fades with heaviness.

The vine spews pollen like a mist, thickening and drifting in. It shimmers a dark, glittery red. It fills up Harry's nostrils.

Harry coughs as if struggling for air, gulping and heaving noisily. He lies out onto the maze's grass.

_Everything spins._

It keeps spinning when a dazed Harry lifts himself to his elbows and rolls to his side.

"Harry," Cedric whines. His eyes half-mast and blinking out tears slowly. Cedric's face glitters in the darkness with red pollen.

Harry doesn't know _why_ … but he feels… _good_.

Smooth and bright as electricity.

Harry's cock fattens in his trousers.

They stare longingly at each other from the distance.

"Cedric," Harry mumbles as if drowsy, frowning and hauling himself forward.

There's a glisten of fluid on Cedric's naked, bulging thighs exposed by his ripped uniform. Cedric remains hunched over to his knees, raising his hips and his bare, pale arse when Harry moves in. Cedric's head low. His prick dangles freely between Cedric's legs spreading wide-open, twitching and hard. None of this makes sense. Harry touches over Cedric's buttocks shining in fluid.

It smells… _good_. Cedric smells like… the fresh air of the Quiddich pitch and rainfall…

"Please, Harry… please," Cedric begs in a whine, arching himself towards Harry's fingers. Harry can't think. Or resist.

He presses his mouth against the fluid-glistening line of Cedric's buttocks, sucking it all right off. Cedric _tastes_ like the honey-golden in his dark hair. _Good_. So, so _good_. Harry's tongue feels along, reveling in pollen-haze and finding the little, clenching pucker. Cedric bellows out, quivering, as Harry licks him clumsily in pressured strokes, easing Cedric's arse already loosened by a slimy vine.

There's no more of _them_ in their consciousness. No logic or rationalisation. Harry succumbs.

All he can see is the dark, glittering red and all he can feel is Cedric.

Cedric — _Cedric_ moaning out Harry's name loudly and tightening like a vice on him. Harry doesn't know when he pulled out his cock. This is _beyond_ him. Primal desire shoots like wildfire through Harry's veins. Roars and thuds in his skull.

He fucks Cedric roughly, Harry's knees squelching and sliding into the mud. His red-and-gold Gryffindor colors dirtied.

They're too far from the crowds and Bagman's sonorous voice.

Cedric moans again weakly.

Sweat drips down Harry's brow and rims his eyeglasses. He thumps himself against Cedric's naked arse, grunting wordlessly, faster and faster. He nearly slips onto his bottom, holding onto Cedric's sides and petting him absently, feeling the other boy quivering with erratic, pitiful need.

Harry's tummy goes clenched-hot.

Funny.

_Ticklish._

The orgasm hits quick and filthy, knocking the sensation out of Harry. He stiffens up as a burst of heat floods deep inside Cedric's body. "Harry, _hhn_ ," Cedric whines again, feeling Harry's bollocks emptying and pulsating against him. " _Hnnn_ —"

Pulling out of him brings a twinge of soreness. Harry stares in part-dread and part-enthrallment as his own fluid spills out.

Bitterness returns to Harry's mouth.

_"Harry?"_

Cedric raises his eyebrows high and waves a hand over Harry's face, signaling his attention. With the help of their wands still glowing, Harry can tell Cedric is alert and calm and recovering from the pollen's effects. Less dazed than Harry is.

When did it get so late? How long have they been sitting here?

Harry swallows audibly, wishing he could curse himself into oblivion. He — _did_ — it was _wrong_ — and to _Cedric_ —

"Mm'sorry—"

"I know. I know, Harry. We can discuss it when we get out of here," Cedric says this like a mild and exasperated scolding. He winces, standing. Harry acts on instinct, grabbing onto Cedric's arm and steadying him.

The other boy offers an uncomfortable smile but waits for Harry to let go.

"And we will both get out of here, Harry," Cedric tells him, brightening. Red-pollen on his lips. "I promise."

*


End file.
